If love chooses
by SeraSplit
Summary: Yang works in a factory saving money for her and Ruby to go to college at Beacon


Yang ran down the Streets of west Vale, she was late for work again. She passed by the bakery next to the bookstore, the area always smelled of cinnamon. The sky so clear she saw no cloud in sight as she  
>Passed the mailman making his rounds. She was finally getting close to the factory she where she worked with her best friend, Blake Belladonna. The factory was a massive building with smoke stacks billowing out the<br>Top, the building was colored white with a massive symbol on the front belonging to the Schnee family. The Schnee family were multi billionaire who owned dust company around the world. Dust is what supplied power  
>For everything from houses to toys.<p>

Yang stopped in front of the building, her heart dropped, her worst nightmare had just come true. Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee family business had just walked out of the front doors. Weiss was a girl with  
>Many things on her mind but worst of all, she had it out for Yang. Yang tried to hide behind a post box, but to late Weiss had caught a glimpse of the blondes famous wardrobe which consisted of mainly yellow clothing.<br>Weiss walked over to where Yang was hiding and yanked her from behind the post box "Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is? I should fire you on the spot!" was all that Yang heard as she was dragged  
>from the side walk to the doors of the factory. Yang was forced by the white haired girl through the large doors "Get to work before I change my mind and fire you!" the girl said in a shrieking tone that resembled a bat.<p>

Inside the factory, there were conveyer belts lined up with people standing on both sides, with silos at one end putting dust on the belts and giant bins on the other collecting what was left of what the workers  
>Had not pulled out. The workers them self were talking about various things as always, while pulling out larger chunks of dust so that only smaller partials remained on the belts. Yang saw Blake down by her normal spot<br>By the wall, Yang walked over to the Blake haired girl and before she could say a word without looking up the girl said " You're late again." "So I am!" the blonde replied. Blake finally looked up with her amber eyes  
>And looked into the blondes own violet ones " You could get fired! Think about what that would do to poor Ruby!" Yang knew she was right, her sister was eighteen about to start college at Beacon, she was supporting the<br>Both of the barely off the money she made here. She looked at the ceiling through the sky light to see a bird pass by just in time. The blonde was in deep thought "I'll be a better sister tomorrow I promise Ruby." Her thought  
>Was cut short by a fire alarm.<p>

Everyone was sitting on the sidewalk out side of the factory, when out of the corner of her eye she saw white hair bobbing its way through the crowd. "I bet this was your idea of a joke wasn't it?" Weiss had shown  
>up to yell at Yang again. "I pulled the alarm!" came a voice from the crowd, a red hoodie blurred in front of Weiss. "I pulled the alarm. I was coming to give my sister her lunch because she forgot it at home, when I saw a fire."<br>Ruby had shown up. The younger girl had a basket in her arms, as she tried to explain everything to Weiss. Weiss knew Ruby from the many times she delivered lunch to Yang on account of her being late to work, she knew  
>the red haired girl wouldn't lie about something this serious and let the matter go. The fire department had come and started to check the building only to find it was a furnace that had just been installed that was open.<p>

After Yang got off work she was walking down the streets of Vale yet again when she felt a gust of wind blow by her in the cold night air. She saw Blake coming out of the bookstore, Yang ran to catch up to her.  
>Blake had just bought a series of books titled "Love By The Stars" She was anxious to read them, when she heard loud foot steps apotching she quickly put the books in her jacket. As the blonde finally caught up she noticed<br>Blakes cheeks were red. "Whatcha got there kitten?" A nickname Blake had become accustom to, she started to push the books farther into her jacket. "Nothing, and what a lovely night tonight am I right?" "It's a shitty night  
>and you're hiding some thing Blake." Yang said as she reached inside of the girls jacket. Blake went even more red and Yang read the title. "Love By The Stars? Really Blake you gotta stop reading this crap." Yang said<br>as cars flew by in the night. Blake feeling embarrassed reached for the books that Yang now held out to her. "It's not crap, and I enjoy a little romance here and again." She said bitterly. "Alright well you have fun reading  
>that smut, I gotta get home Ruby's making chicken tonight." She said excitedly. Blake knew that chicken was one of Yangs favorite foods so she let her go in the dark night.<p>

Yang burst through the door of her one bedroom apartment to see Ruby cooking with a smile. Ruby turned to greet her sister with a big hug. "Welcome home! Sorry about the fire incident today." "No worries!  
>I get payed either way." Yang said with a grin. Yang sat on the couch while Ruby finished cooking. When the food way finished The younger of the two set out plates and the food on the counter where they ate normally due<br>to the lack of room for a table. As they ate the grilled chicken and mashed potatoes that Ruby lovingly made for the two of them, a knock cam from the door. "Were you expecting some one?" Yang asked the red head. Ruby  
>shooker her head as she tried to swallow a whole chicken breast. The blonde answered the door to see a white haired girl, Yangs smile faded instantly. "What are you doing here Weiss?" Yang asked with a fierce tone as they<br>stood in the door way. "I'm here to apologize for blaming you for the fire." Weiss said reluctantly. Yang looked shocked at the fact that she would come down here to apoligize, to her no less. "Ap-apologize?" Yang stuttered  
>so surprised at the words Weiss had spoken. "Yes! Apologize, I should have treated that situation better." Weiss said looking rather furious. "Well thank you, and apology accepted I guess." Yang said still not sure what had just<br>happened. "Good, be on time tomorrow or I'll fire you for sure this time." Weiss said as she whipped around to walk away. Yang not sure whether what happened was a dream or not, just stood there for awhile before heading  
>back to her food which was eaten in silence before heading to bed.<p>

** This is my first story so comments are very welcome here.**


End file.
